


one kiss is all it takes

by oceansideeyes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Diplomacy, F/F, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Sneaking Out, The Pentarchy, late night adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansideeyes/pseuds/oceansideeyes
Summary: When the Pentarchy met for their annual diplomatic discussions, Princess Neha found herself in a whole new situation. Everything changed that day, but it was for the better that it did.





	one kiss is all it takes

**Author's Note:**

> title: one kiss by calvin harris and dua lipa
> 
> to all the readers who asked for more neha/annika content, this one's for you! i hope y'all enjoy this fic!

Spring swept across Duren, the flowers in extravagant bloom and lush colors lightening up the day. The windows in the palace were open, and Neha stepped onto a balcony from a hallway, surveying the kingdom below her. The door opened, and someone met her on the balcony, watching the flooding masses enter and exit the castle grounds. Neha stood with her head held high, heeding her mother's words to stand tall. Her father placed a hand on Neha's shoulder, smiling softly. "Are you ready?" He asked at a near whisper, his voice smooth and silky. "I know this is the first big event without your mom, but it's vital to our kingdom that we host this annual Pentarchy meeting."

"I know, Dad. It just doesn't feel the same without Mom." Neha's father sighed, rubbing Neha's back.

"I know, but you need to learn how these meetings are structured. This will be you someday." Neha sighed, knowing he was right. She brushed off her dark blue and gold dress, straightened her gold circlet, and stepped back into the hallway followed by her father. He led her back to the Pentarchy meeting room, where the other four Kings and Queens sat. Prince Harrow was accompanied by his mother and father, Princess Fareeda was there with her mother, Prince Ahling with his fathers, and a new princess who Neha didn't recognize were all sitting at the table. Neha sat down graciously, as she always did, smiling at all of the other leaders. Her father started the diplomatic discussion with the group as she began to wonder, her mind bored by the talk of politics. The new princess noticed this and tried to catch Neha's attention.

Of course, this new princess piqued Neha's interest. She signaled something to Neha, asking if she wanted to slip away. Neha nodded, whispering to her father that she needed to use the ladies room. He excused her, and she and the girl hurried off. Now far enough from the chamber, Neha stopped and turned to the princess. "Who are you?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Pardon my interest, but I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm Princess Annika," the white-haired princess answered with a smile. "You haven't seen me around because I'm new around here. At least at these meetings."

"Then shouldn't you be in there, learning what to say and how these work?"

"Shouldn't you?" Neha found this princess - Annika - quite fascinating. She acted as no other princess she knew, and this ignited a fire inside Neha. She had never felt anything like it before, and she wanted to know what it was and how far she could follow it. "Mind showing me around the castle?" Neha laughed, shaking her head.

"Sure, Princess Annika." Neha took Annika on a tour of the entire castle, showing her each little aspect. The intricate bordering on the ceiling in each room was gorgeous, the paintings were beyond elegant, everything was placed in such a way that it breathed grace. By the end, Annika was beyond impressed.

"Your castle is lovely, Princess...?"

"Neha." She paused for a second before speaking up again. "Do you always go on adventures like this instead of doing your duties to your kingdom?"

"Yes, the thrill of it all motivates me to do it." The fire in Neha's stomach burned brighter, so bright that she couldn't ignore it anymore. What was this feeling? What could she do about it?

"Are you doing anything this evening after dinner with everyone?"

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask, Princess Neha?" Annika tried to mask her overconfidence and smug smile as she knew what Neha was going to ask next.

"Do you want to see the rest of Duren, not just the castle?" Neha bounced as she asked the question, nervous she'd get an answer she wouldn't be happy about. "You don't have to, it's entirely your decision. I just thought I'd offer it if you wanted to."

"I said I like adventure, right? When will I be meeting you and where should I wait for you?"

"Wait at the front door around dusk. I'll meet you there. And wear something comfortable." Neha flashed Annika a sweet but mischevious smile as they re-entered the meeting room.

The meeting wrapped up and then came dinner. Annika sat across from Neha again, and as her parents talked to Neha's dad, Annika used her hands and mocked them. Neha stifled her laughter as it dragged on. And on. And on.

By the time dinner was over, all of the princes and princesses were beyond bored, except for Harrow, who was always interested in diplomacy. Everyone was shown to their rooms by the servants in the castle, leaving Neha and her father in the dining hall alone. Her father turned to her, smiling. "How was your little excursion with Princess Annika today?"

Neha was taken aback by his question. "My what?" She asked, pressing what he knew.

"I know you didn't have to use the ladies room when you left the meeting today," he continued, smiling brightly. "If you wanted to spend with her, all you had to do was say so."

"Dad!" Neha's face reddened. "You can't just say things like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're my _dad!_ It's weird!" They both laughed it off. "Would you be mad if I went out into the village with Annika tonight?"

Her father smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "No, I don't mind if you go out. Just stay safe. Leave the circlet here, it's safer here than with you two." Neha nodded and sat her circlet on the table in front of her father, kissing his cheek before dashing off to her room. "Ah, young love," her father reminisced.

Annika was standing at the front door, wearing a flowing dress with her long white hair down. Neha soon joined her, her dark brown hair in a high ponytail. "Are you ready, Annika?" Neha offered Annika her hand, a playful sparkle glittering in her eyes.

"I'll follow you anywhere, anytime," Annika replied, taking Neha's hand. Out the door the girls went with no plan, no supervision, and no one besides for Neha's father knowing they were going out.

The night sky was speckled with stars, the dark background starkly contrasting them. The crescent moon radiated light to enhance the beauty of the atmosphere that night. Most of the village was asleep already, leaving the roads covered in darkness. Neha was leading the way, rarely stopping to point things out while Annika was stopping to look at everything. "Your kingdom is so beautiful, Neha," she complimented, admiring the architecture.

"Thank you, Annika. It was built centuries ago by many of these people's ancestors. The houses people live in typically were created by their ancestors." Neha slowed to a stop while Annika ran to catch up. "It's beautiful, especially at night, when the moon reflects off the gold finishes. Each street here has a well, so the townspeople don't have to go running to find water. Our plants need as much water as possible to keep them alive." Annika grasped onto every word, barely processing every detail of the village. "You ready to head to the marketplace?" Annika didn't even reply, Neha started sprinting towards it, and she was forced to follow.

The marketplace had rows upon rows of what looked like vendor stations. Each station had a cloth "roof," a wooden counter, and a rack in which products could be stored. "What do people sell here?" Annika asked, running her hands along the top of a marketplace vendor counter.

"Anything they grow, usually. You can find people selling eggs, bread, flowers, potatoes, tomatoes, and just about anything else you'd need, related to the harvest anyway." Neha analyzed the marketplace, reminiscing on the times when she'd visit. "I used to come down here every day. That was before I had duties to the throne, of course. When I was a young princess, I had nothing to do in the castle, so I'd run around out here." Annika met Neha's eyes, and the latter looked away. "You didn't ask for my life story, I'm sorry."

Annika shook her head softly. "No, you can tell me. I like listening to your voice." Neha's face heated up as she received the compliment. "You have fond memories of your kingdom. That's sweet, Neha."

"Thank you. This kingdom means a lot to me. I don't ever want to leave."

"Hopefully you'll never have to." Annika smiled sweetly at Neha as their hands brushed ever so slightly. "Is there anything else you'd like to show me on this late night tour of Duren?"

Neha paused for a moment, her face lighting up. "There's one more thing I want to show you. Cover your eyes." Annika did as she was told, and Neha carefully led her towards a large field of flowers on the outskirts on the town. She guided her to the heart of the clearing and stopped. "Uncover your eyes." Annika's hands fell as her jaw did. A smile painted Neha's face as she saw the pure joy on Annika's face. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Annika repeated, her mind whirring as she smelled the flowers. "I think it's beautiful, as is the rest of your kingdom. The flowers are just as gorgeous, if not more so than any I've seen from other areas." She turned and faced Neha, their faces mere inches apart. "Nothing here compares to you, though. The most beautiful thing I've seen this whole day is you." Annika searched Neha's eyes for some sort of sign, some kind of approval.

"When I saw you for the first time today," Neha confessed, "I had no idea what I was feeling. My stomach was fluttery as if someone had released butterflies into it. The whole sensation was new to me, and thus, I tried to ignore it. Spending all this time with you has ignited that flame to the point where it feels right. I don't care what anyone thinks. Annika, I really like you." Tears slipped down Annika's cheeks as she cupped Neha's in her hands and pressed their lips together. The spark that both of them flourished, and everything became infinitely clear to them.

"Neha," Annika whispered, smiling. "I really like you too." Both of them started to shiver, so Neha led Annika back to the castle. They entered the warm entryway, the fuzziness returning to them.

"Do you want me to show you to your room or would you like to stay with me tonight?" Neha offered, a glint in her eye saying it wouldn't just be sleeping if Annika went with Neha.

"Do you mind if I stay with you?"

"I offered, didn't I?"

"If you're sure you're ready." Annika gave Neha a devilish smirk and a matching wink because after all, the night was still young.

The next morning, Annika woke up before Neha, slipping out of bed to hopefully leave before Neha woke up. That plan backfired. Annika had just gotten to the door when Neha woke up to find an empty spot in her bed. "Annika? Where are you going so soon?"

"Neha, honey, I have to go before someone finds me in here with you." As much as she hated it, Annika knew she had to leave. "I don't want to go, but I'll see you later, okay? The last meetings are today, and then the rest of the day is ours. After these meetings, we are free to be together." Neha sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Until you leave tonight with the other royals." She sighed, pushing off the blue blanket on her bed. "Annika, we can't survive like this. It would be extremely challenging to maintain our relationship through letters and only meeting in person once a year." She pulled on her dress and approached Annika. "I won't survive without seeing your face more than once a year."

Annika knew Neha was right, but she didn't want to believe it. They could make it, right? What even were they? "You won't have to. If I can convince my parents to let us visit every few weeks -"

"No, Annika, I can't let you do all of the work. We should both contribute to this relationship."

"Neha, listen to me. You have a duty to your people. Your father is going to need you to step up to the position of governing the kingdom soon. My parents are ruling just fine, so I won't need to fill their shoes. I can easily visit you. You're going to have a lot of stress, especially when winter is coming and you need to prepare." Annika held Neha's hands. "Just let me do this, okay?"

"Sometimes I really hate you." They shared a laugh, and Annika left the room. Both of them looked at the opposite side of the closed door and sighed heavily.

"Neha!" Her father called down the hallway. Neha opened the door to find her father at it, and Annika long gone. "Neha, we must get ready for the meeting, but first, how was your adventure last night?"

"It was great, Dad." She flattened the creases in her dress sleepily. "Would you get mad at me if I told you that I really like her and want to see her more?"

Her father let out a hearty laugh. "Not at all, hon. It's only natural." He paused, contemplating something. "When you take the throne from me, you aren't required to settle down immediately, or at all for that matter, but the people are more comfortable with a leader who can settle down and focus on what's important. Our kingdom values family and healthy relationships as a high priority." He pulled Neha's face to look him in the eye, his face earnest but supportive. "When the time comes, if you still feel the same, talk to her about it. Maybe she'll want to come and stay with you."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll keep that in mind." The two walked down to the table where everyone was already sitting, talking over breakfast.

"You finally arrived, you old dog!" One of the other royals teased, smiling. "Took you long enough to get down here!"

"Sorry, old friend, something came up." Both people sat down, enjoying the breakfast together before more mindless talking ensued afterward. Annika and Neha were magnetically drawn to each other. Their eyes locked, the chemistry undeniable. Neha's father noticed their stolen glances and couldn't help but feel happy for them. All this was just the beginning, though.

Once Neha became Queen of Duren, she sent a letter to Princess Annika. The letter informed Annika of her new title and asked her to join her for a week in Duren. Annika agreed and took the first transport she could over to Duren. When her carriage arrived at the front gate, Neha rushed to the open door as Annika leaped onto her. "Annika, it's been two years, and you still jump on me every time."

"What can I say, Neha, it's too much fun." Annika helped Neha up after getting off of her. "How does it feel to be queen, Neha?" The two women started to head towards the castle, walking hand in hand as they did so.

"It's... about as stressful as I expected," she admitted. "It's better now that you're here though." Annika tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her face flushed. "Before we go into the castle, I just want to warn you that my father might be a little... different than when you saw him last. His health has been deteriorating, and he's been losing his memory and saying some random things. He missed you nevertheless." Neha pushed open the door to her father's room, where a frail man was lying in his bed.

"Annika..." He whispered hoarsely. "It's been too long..." Annika had tears forming in her eyes, but she forced them down. Not in front of Neha's father.

"Hello, sir," Annika replied, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "How are you?"

"I've seen better days," he joked. "Don't worry about me, Annika. My time is coming."

"Don't say that, Father!" Neha interjected, her voice wavering. Annika instinctively grabbed Neha's hand.

"Neha, breathe," Annika instructed. "He's still here. He's not going anywhere yet."

"Neha's got something to tell you, Annika," Neha's father piped up. Before Annika could ask any questions, he fell asleep nearly instantly. Neha closed the door behind them as they stepped into the hall.

"So what was he talking about in there?" Annika inquired, looking into Neha's yellow eyes.

"You see, two years ago, at our first Pentarchy meeting, my father knew immediately. The moment he saw me glowing, he knew that I was happy, happier than I had been since my mother died. I told him exactly how I felt about you. It's still applicable, but that's not the point." Neha sighed, trying to keep herself composed. "He said that after I became queen, I should find someone to rule by my side..." Annika had an idea as to where this was going, but Neha didn't let her say a word. "I told him it was you I wanted by my side. He said that if that's what I wanted, he would be happy for me, for us." Neha held Annika's hands, kneeling down on the floor. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Annika's eyes spilled out tears as she nodded, as that was all she could do. Neha stood up and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was just like the first time. The fire, the passion in it... It was exactly like the first time in that flower field under the stars of a Duren night. When they spread the good news, Neha's father was beyond happy for them. His last wish was to see their wedding, and he did.

The last memory Neha's father got of his baby girl was her wedding to the love of her life. That was all he could ask for as a parent.

Nearly a year after their wedding, the wives decided it was time to look at children. Nine months after they started looking, they had a baby girl of their own. The two decided to name her Aanya, and she was the cutest baby that they had ever seen. The other royals were invited over for a party to celebrate the birth, a few holding the baby for a little bit.

Everything was finally at peace, and it all started with one kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think of this fic and if there's anything i can improve upon! ty for reading _one kiss is all it takes_


End file.
